The Savior
by JordanK330
Summary: What happens if Natsu couldn't defeat Hades on his own? New character!


Year 791

She cowers in the corner, grasping onto him with all of the strength she has left. She knew she was going to die, she at least wanted to die in the arms of the man she loved. She felt helpless, unworthy, and above all, an utter mistake. If only she were more powerful, if only _she_ could protect _him_ , and not the other way around. All of her friends are on the ground, having fought for their lives, and now they were going into the jaws of death.

Lucy Heartfillia

I stare right into the eyes of Cana, they are to the brink of tears, "That's why I have to win," She states very clearly, "Because if I don't, I could never look him in the eye." I was to the point of tears myself.

"Let me help you, I will not stand to see you like this, with me at your side, we will win the S-Class trial test!"

"Okay," She says looking back at me, "Let's go kick some fairy butt!" I hug her as my excitement soars to its breaking point. If only I knew how horrible this trial would be, I would never have gone.

Natsu Dragneel

I run onto the ship not even realizing it until the sickness takes over. "Lucy, you need to throw me over, I can swim" I say barely able to keep down my lunch.

"Oh Natsu, you'll be okay, it's only 3 more hours." She replied joking

"I don't think I can handle another minute of this motion sickness." I run to the side of the boat grasping onto the rails with all of my might, why did we have to ride a boat anyway? I could have just swam.

"Hey Natsu." Happy, my cat, says walking up next to me, "Motion sickness again?"

"Yes!" I say before half of my lunch comes out into the salty ocean.

"We're here!" Calls Levy

"Finally!" Replies Gajeel

"Can we just get off this ship?" I ask

"We can," Calls Freed, "But you can't!"

"Haha!" Replies his partner Bickslow, "Wouldn't want to be ya!" they fly off the ship heading for Tenrou island, leaving the rest of us.

"Happy, take me out of here!" I say

"Aye sir!" He says, making his wings apear and taking flight with me. We are about to go over the ship when, Wham! We were locked in from one of Freed's enchantments. "I can re-write it!" Calls Levy

"Yes!" I say, "We're saved!"

"Oh, hang on," Levy states, "I meant for me and Gajeel!"

"Later losers!" Gajeel says jumping in the water with Levy. Evergreen re-writes the code again, but only for her and Elfman. Mest and Wendy use transportation to leave, leaving Cana and Lucy, Gray and Loke, and Me and Happy. "Hey the enchantments gone!" Calls Cana

"Yes!" Shouts Lucy, "We can leave!" the three groups left the boat starting the Tenrou Island Promotion Trial, and the worst week of our life.

Ali Flame

Of course I knew who they were, Of course I knew I was trespassing, the one thing I didn't know, is how and the heck I got here, or how I could see the island without a emblem. I knew that I was alone, guildless, and very _very_ hungry. It was about 7 hours into the Tenrou Island Promotion Trial, when all hell broke lose. The dark guild Grimoire Heart had invaded, trying to find a very powerful wizard named Zeref, to unlock the power to end the world. Take a deep breath, it's a lot to take in, I know, It was thrown on me just like this too. All 6 of the all-powerful wizards have been taken down, and now It was time for Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy to take on the leader of the group. I stand in the corner watching the very dire situation unfold in front of me. I watch Lucy to see if she needs any help, of course I knew that answer already.

Lucy Heartfillia

I cower in the corner, grasping onto him with all of the strength I have left. The beasts are closing in and I knew I was going to die, at least I was going to die in the arms of the man I loved. I felt helpless, unworthy, and above all, an utter mistake. If only I were more powerful, if only _I_ could protect _him_ , and not the other way around. All of my friends are on the ground, having fought for their lives, and now they were going into the jaws of death. I feel a slight pressure on my back as someone whispers in my ear, "Don't worry Lucy Heartfilia, I am here to save you, But I need to borrow Natsu." I open my eyes as Natsu is standing up, eating the flames of a mystery girl.

Ali Flame

I lightly tap on Lucy's back and whisper on her ear, "Don't worry Lucy Heartfilia, I am here to save you, But I need to borrow Natsu." I grab Natsu's hand and stand him up, "Is it true you eat flames?" I ask him

"Yes, but there's no flames around right now." He said not getting the point

I lift my palm to show a small ball of fire,

"You can use fire?" He asks in amusement

"Questions later, Eat fire now!" I commanded. He nods and starts eating the fire in my palm. I can feel myself losing magic power, but I have enough once he stops eating my fire. "Now," I start, "Do your magic fire breathing roar."

"Okay, Fire dragon…"

(At same time) "Fire dragon…"

(At same time) "Roar!" we take out all of the beasts at the same time with a double roar. It is enough to make the leader of Grimoire heart, Hades, Lose balance. "Okay, now Gray and Erza, go stand over there, Lucy come next to me, a Wendy stand there," I told them They all moved to their positions, and we started our, no my plan for action.

Natsu Dragneel

Lucy and the red haired girl grab my hand as they start running. They are trying to get me a running start, i'm sure of it. All I can see right now is Lucy, her beautiful blond hair swaying, her big brown eyes locked in on me, and I realize, that she is my reason for fighting. My rock, my inspiration, my future goal in life. I have to fight, and win for her, I refuse to lose. Lucy and red-head are stopping as they launch me into the air. My feet get kicked by Erza and Gray as they launch me towards that ugly face that made Lucy cry. I get a gust of wind from behind as Wendy launches me towards Hades. "Fire dragon, Iron fist!" I cry into the air. My fist connects with Hades' face as he falls to the floor, sealing our victory. I stand there in awe as I see red-head creep into the shadows, trying to leave. "Hey," I call to her, "Wait up, you're not going to leave without me talking to you first."

Ali Flame

"Uh," Is all I can muster from my speechless head as he approaches me. He places both of his hands on my tense shoulders, and stares straight at me with intense jade green eyes. "How do you know dragon slayer magic?"

"I was t-taught by Atlas Flame, the dragon, before he disappeared." I look down at my feet, disappointed with myself. Wendy, a young girl with dark blue hair, and Gajeel, a guy with long black hair, approach me at the same time, flanking either side of Natsu.

"Let me guess," Gajeel stated rather coldly, "Your dragon disappeared on 7,7 of 777?"

"Yes, but how did you…" I start

"How did I know?" Gajeel interrupts me, "All of our dragons disappeared on the same day."

"Anyway," Natsu said letting go of my shoulders, "I think you should join Fairy Tail! You would be a great member, and possibly someone I could fight!"

"Really?" I ask, stunned, "You really think I can join?"

"Positive!" Said the guild master walking up next to Natsu.

"You got a name?" Asks Elfman walking up next to Wendy

"Ali." I say standing firm, "Ali Flame." With that day, my new life started, and I learned that you have to fight for the ones you love, and that sticking to things, and to keep fighting, goes a long way.


End file.
